


Raspberries

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Jealous Steve, M/M, Protective Steve, Stark Expo, Steve Feels, Tickling, Tony Stark Feels, cute tony, leather cuffs, raspberries, ticklish tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets jealous of the blonde model that clings to Tony all through the Stark Expo speech so he decides to punish Tony... Kind of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberries

Steve slams his glass down on the table in front of the couch and rubs his face with his hands in frustration, he had just been watching another one of Tony's speeches for the Stark Expo and Tony had done great. Steve was really proud of him.

But he was definitely not fond of the curvy blonde model that seemed to be in every picture with Tony, her skinny arm around his waist. They even showed videos of them both, her laughing at Tony's jokes and twirling her hair around her fingers while constantly touching him, a hand on his chest or arm as she leans forward to laugh and bat her stupidly long eyelashes. Who needed eyelashes that long anyway!

Normally it wouldn't bother Steve because Tony normally pushes people like that away or says he already has a boyfriend, he's had to do it considerably less now that they had both told the world they were dating. But it doesn't seem that he's done it at all to this woman who was clutching at him like he was a life raft. 

Steve sighs, stands up off the couch while raising his hands above his head to stretch out the tense muscles in his back and walks into the kitchen. 

It wasn't that Steve was jealous of the model, okay maybe a little bit but he was mainly frustrated. Frustrated at the fact she could cling to Tony so easily in front of people, Steve has always had problems with cameras always watching him, judging everything he does. That's why he doesn't go to these things unless Tony says it's important. 

He does occasionally of course, to show how proud he is of Tony. But Tony had said that this one was only a little speech so he didn't need to come, he did make sure Steve had to make a double chocolate cake with whipped cream for payment for not going. 

He needs a plan, a plan to teach Tony a lesson. He wasn't angry at Tony, he's actually very proud at how he performed at the Expo, he just wants to make sure Tony knows that he doesn't appreciate other people touching his amazing boyfriend. 

He grins as an idea comes to his head, of course. Something they both enjoy but he'll still be able to show his frustration and possessiveness to Tony. 

He smirks to himself, gulps down a glass of orange juice he'd just made and jogs up to his and Tony's room to set everything up. 

\---------------------------------------

"Steeeeeeve! I'm back! Did you watch me on TV?" Tony calls as he steps out the elevator and begins to walk along the corridor that leads to their room. Getting no reply he pushes open the door to their room and finds Steve waiting stood in the centre of the room looking very mischievous. 

"Hello Tony, I did watch you, you were great, I'm very proud" Steve says lovingly, Tony's face goes red from the praise. Steve chuckles from the reaction and begins to stalk towards Tony with his strong lean legs. "However, I do wish you wouldn't let people flirt with you" Steve's voice turns to a growl as he backs Tony into a wall. 

"W-what? I didn't let anyone flirt- oh the model?" Tony realises quickly and tries to explain "She wouldn't leave me alone Steve! I tried but she wouldn't take no for an answer and I didn't want to make a scene in front of the cameras! Don't be mad I'm sorry! You know I love you Steve your the best and I-" Steve cuts off Tony's nervous rambling by pressing a chaste kiss to Tony's lips. 

"Shh calm down Tony" Steve coos and picks Tony up bridal style so he can carry them to their bed so they are more comfortable. "I'm not mad, just a little upset that she could flirt with you and I couldn't" Steve adds and puts on big sad eyes while resting his forehead against Tony's. 

"Upset? No no no! You can't be upset! What can I do to make you super happy again? More kisses from your amazing boyfriend? I can do that!" He covers Steve's face with kisses until Steve is laying on his back and laughing with Tony sat across his hips looking smug.

"See I can make you happy! You're not upset now ... right?" Tony asks, eyes wide and innocent. 

Steve shakes his head, exasperated. "I'm not upset but there's one thing you can do that will make me even more happy" Steve smirks, eyes glinting with mischief, it makes Tony shiver with pleasure. 

"Anything Steve! But um... What is it?" Tony asks while fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. Steve's smirk just gets bigger and he quickly flips them over, Tony lets out a yelp in surprise, his body pressed closely against Steve's... Not that he was complaining, all that muscle, his ripped torso that Tony would touch forever if he could, and mmmm those arms... He is pulled from his daze by Steve talking. 

"Just lay here with your arms in the air okay babe?" Tony nods and does what Steve says. Steve reaches up and Tony feels something cool be wrapped around both of his wrists, with a jolt he realises what it is. 

"Steve! What! Why are you cuffing me to the bed?" Tony exclaims as he pulls experimentally on the cool, thick leather cuffs. 

"You want to make me happy right Tony?" Steve teases from where he is sat between Tony's legs

"Yea but-"

"Then just relax babe" Steve winks and rubs Tony's belly causing him to melt into the covers with a noise he will deny doing later.

"Mmmm not fair Steve" Tony complains weakly, Steve chuckles endearingly and kisses Tony's nose. 

"You're gonna love this Tony" Steve says while pushing Tony's shirt up to expose his cute pudgy belly to Steve's loving gaze, he gives the smooth skin a kiss and a nuzzle which pulls a whine from Tony who's face goes bright red at the noise. "Like that Tony? Hmmm?" Steve teases. 

"Shut up Steve" Tony pouts, his face flaming red "just get on with it" 

Steve grins widely and begins to cover Tony's belly with kisses, like Tony had done to Steve's face earlier.   
Tony wiggles and pulls on the cuffs, trying to escape the weird sensation "steheheheve stohohop ihit tickles!" 

"Kind of the point Tony" 

"What do yo- NO Steve! Don't even think about it" Tony whines and pulls his Jean clad legs up, trying to protect his vulnerable ticklish belly. 

"Stop complaining," Steve smirks knowingly when he adds "we both know you like it." With that he pulls Tony's legs down and sits across his thighs. 

Tony's mouth was gaping open like a fish, at Steve's chuckle Tony feels his face heat up and he starts spluttering in protest. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

An evil smile appears on Steve's face as he leans in towards Tony's belly. "No? Hmm? Well then Tony, do you know what happens to people who lie?" He winks at Tony, rests his lips on Tony's belly button causing him to squirm, and adds "They get punished."

Steve blows a raspberry directly onto Tony's little outie belly button

Tony only has time to let out shocked squeak before the ticklish sensations overcome him and he starts cackling. 

"STEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!" 

Tony pulls weakly at his restraints but it does nothing to stop the tickling. Steve grins, ignoring Tony's protest, and covers the cute soft pudgy belly in raspberries. 

"OKAHAHAHAHAHY IM SOSOSOSO SOHOHOHOHORY!" Tony squeals, wiggling around on the bed. 

"I forgave you ages ago Tony" Steve stops the raspberries to talk, instead he slowly strokes his fingers up and down Tony's sides. 

"What! Thehehen whyhyhy ahahare yohohohou dohohihihihing thihihihis?" Tony whines while giggling. 

"Because, baby, you love it when I tickle you and I love tickling you" Steve winks up at Tony who goes bright red. 

"Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhup steheheve!" 

"That wasn't a no was it Tony?" Steve chuckles knowingly and before Tony could reply Steve was squeezing Tony's hips while blowing another huge raspberry on his belly button. 

"STEHEHEHE NAHAHAHAHA DOHOHOHONT" 

"Don't what? Do this?" Steve spiders his fingers all over Tony's belly. 

"YEHEhEhes! ThAhHaHAhaHat! NOHOhOhOHOHO mOhoHOhore!" Tony giggles and squirms all over the bed, his cheeks are flushed red, eyes glittering with happiness and a huge smile on his face. Steve loves seeing Tony like this, it makes him look so adorable and Steve just wants to snuggle him all night. But that will have to wait, he has some tickling to do. 

"More? Okay Tony, anything for you" Steve says with a smirk, Tony makes a whining noise in response that makes Steve bark a laugh. He moves up to sit on Tony's belly, gives a quick chaste kiss to his lips, and starts lightly wiggling his fingers all over Tony's neck. 

"Steheheheheheheve! Cohohohohohohome ohohohon!" Tony giggles and scrunches up his neck. 

"One more thing okay?" 

"Okahahahahay"

Steve bends down and blows lots of tiny little raspberries all over Tony's neck and collar bone. 

"STEhEHeHehEHEheve!" Tony squeals and nearly bucks Steve off of him. Steve chuckles and slows the tickling to a stop. 

"Okay okay baby, that will do" he reaches up and un-cuffs Tony's wrists, rubbing them to make sure the circulation wasn't cut off. "For today anyway" Tony splutters but pulls Steve close for a hug. 

"That was fun Steve, but be warned I've got JARVIS to help me plan my revenge" Tony chuckles as he sees Steve gulp nervously.

"Ah! So you liked it then hmmm?" Steve teases with a poke to Tony's sides, getting a glare and a yelp in return. 

"Shut up Steve, we both like it so shush" 

"Okay baby" Steve coos and begins to rub Tony's belly again. 

"Mmmm Steve 'm sleepy" Tony mumbles as he burrows closer to Steve's warm chest. 

"Go to sleep then, love you Tony" Steve whispers and gives Tony one last kiss before Tony falls asleep while he tucks Tony's head under his chin and wraps his arms around Tony's waist. 

"Love you too Ste" Tony whispers back but soon begins snoring, Steve resists the urge to laugh. Today has been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
